


George Washington never wanted to be president

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander convinces George to serve his country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George Washington never wanted to be president

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend while drunk and watching Inside Out.

George Washapher never wanted to be president. Alexander Haniltob, however has the insight to know that the only man capable of uniting the new nation was the illustrious general. "What do I have to do to convince you!?" Alexander exclaimed, pacing back and forth before his old mentor. George sat at his desk pensively, pondering the idea of the presidency that Alexandef presented. Georgeapher looked over the young man's lean, sweaty from the Virginia heat. Alexander was going on and on about the duty George had to the country. "Alexander, Alexander!" Georgeapher interrupted, sliding back his chair to help him breath through this stressful discussion. "Alexander, I'm going to need some serious persuading." Alexander turned on his heel and stared at his political master. "Sir..." "I know you're busy," he sighed. "What do you need sir?" Alecandef was ready to do whatever he could to promote the formation of this great new nation. George rose to his feet and met Alexander at the side of his desk. He towered over him and had maintained his warlike stature. "Sir..." Alexander smiled as George undid the buttons of his shirt. "Alexander, the only thing that can make this worthwhile for me is you." He pushed the small man down on the desk and threw his feet up into the air. "I have a hunger," Alexander gasped at the sight of the general's gigantic ballsack. George climbed atop the oak desk and slowly lowered his pooch into the eloquent immigrant's mouth. Alexander took a break from dropping knowledge to suck on his master's giblets. George reached behind him and milked the young cock for all he was worth. Alexander, always the overachiever, came early and then devoted himself to persuading the general. He sucked upon his Popsicle to make it smooth to the touch then slipped it into his dank cavern of deception. George settled into his chair and let his eyes roll back in his head. "Alexander, my son," George smiled, feeling the boy slide up and down in his grubhub. Alexander laughed heavily, his breath taken by the rod up his booty, "You're the father of a nation, sir, not a bastard." George grabbed the young man's face and drew it close to his, "Your honor is everything, Alexander. Make me proud, son." Alexander smiled and bounced up and down with renewed vigor, panting with release. Alexander feared George wouldn't come to soon enough, so he diddled his tiddies and sucked on his neck. George gasped and sighed, "thank you, my son. Thank you. You have my word, a president for you I will be." "I await your executive action," Alexander teased just a moment too soon as George erupted inside him, making a wet and sticky commitment to serve his country. "I hope I've served you well," Alexander rested, still skewered by Georgeapher's long wanker. "I'll return the favor some day, my son."


End file.
